Old Friends in Old & New Places
by Baka KitsuneBri
Summary: Old friends, their kit, a miko who takes care of it, two thieves, and a couple of odds and ends. Put them all together and get this story. Cross over for Inuyasha & Yu Yu Hakusho
1. A Planned Visit:Prolouge

BKB: Well here I am again, starting a new fic when its not needed U. But this was on my mind for a while now, and I thought I might as well just type it up and see how it goes. It may take awhile for it to get interesting sadly, but I've read many fics that are like that, so I remain undaughnted.

Disclaimer: I own neither Yu Yu Hakusho, nor Inuyasha, because if I did, no would watch either of them, cause they'd be so messed up!!

* * *

It was like any other night, it was cloudless, the stars were twinkling with the crescent moon down wards onto the forest below, and all was quiet, until.

"The statue's been stolen!! The statue's been stolen!! Hurry up and find the thief who stole it!!" someone yelled. "The statue's-"

Then he was dead.

"Idiot, he alerted the other castle guards, now its going to be hard to get out of here," a cold voice said, the voice belong to a seemingly young man, with a hat that didn't have a top, who's black hair was in a pony tail that goes through the hat, had violet eyes, and had bat wings, his murderer.

"Well, that just makes the game more interesting," anther answer the first, this one had long silver hair, golden eyes, had silver fox ears and tail, and was carrying the statue of a cat.

"To you everything's just fun and games, eh, Youko?" the first said to the second, thus dubbing him Youko.

"Why, of course, Kurounue, you forget that that's what kitsune do, they're all for fun and games," Youko said his eyes gleaming.

"Of course, I'd almost forgotten the _games_ you and Kein used to play."

"Really? I'm surprised that you almost forgotten, I wonder did you _almost_ forget the time when you were so drunk you started hitting on Nachtzeit?"

"N-No!"

"Well that's good, Kein made a point to show you not to touch his mate again."

"Let's get going," Kurounue said hastily, trying to change the subject.

"Right."

They ran off into the night, before more guards came to look for the statue Youko was holding. They were pretty far away by the time they stopped.

"It's been awhile, hasn't it?" Kurounue asked as they came to a stop near a lake.

"Been awhile since what?" Youko said, already have forgotten the earlier conversation.

"It's been awhile since we've visited Kein and Nachtzeit."

"Yes, it has. Last time we heard from them, they had a kit, and that was a couple of years ago wasn't it?"

"Yes, they did, what was the kit's name again?" Kurounue asked, and sat down next to the lake.

"Shippou, I believe," Youko answered, leaning against a tree.

"I wonder who he takes after more, Kein or Nachtzeit."

"It doesn't matter, they both were able to make you do the most embarrassing things, they're kit's probably going to be _much_ worse, but then I might be wrong."

"I think he might be worse, it's a safe bet!"

"Maybe we should visit them, it has been awhile, and it _is _getting boring here in China."

"Yeah, let's go."

"Why, Kurounue, you sound almost happy to go, even though you're bound to have some tricks played on you. You must be happy about something, is it because we're going to visit _Nachtzeit_?" Youko questioned suggestively.

"Oh shut up!" Kurounue yelled, hitting Youko on the head with his hat as Youko began laughing.

"Well, do you want to visit them or not?"

"Yes, let's go and visit Kein and Nachtzeit."

They walked off together heading for the cost of China, where they could steal a boat and sail to Japan to visit their old friends. Needless to say China was most grateful to see both the thieves go, for the two legendary thieves Youko Kurama and Kurounue were stealing all of its valuable items.

* * *

BKB: Well that's it for now, the first chapter wasn't very good, but it'll get better. For those who didn't understand the old friends part, Nachtzeit and Kein were old friends of Youko and Kurounue, and were Shippo's parents. . If there are some things I messed up on, please tell me, I would appreciate it. Please review, and if you want to know what Nachtzeit and Kein mean, write so in your review. 


	2. News:1

BKB: Great, now I have evil sugarhigh chibis after me, what did I do? Here's the second chapter, thanks to all who reviewed!! A few of you had a few questions, one of which was if this is when Shippo is traveling with Kagome and Inuyasha, the answer is yes. The other question is what the names of Shippo's parents mean, well, Nachtzeit (which may I add is a pain in the ass to type) means night time in German, and Kein, which is supposed to be short for Kein Mond, is no moon in German. Don't ask me why I named them that, I was acting sort of weird then…. Anyways one of you said how Shippo's mom died, thanks for that, I didn't know about the mom, only the dad. Well, this chapter and the last chapter are short, and I'm sorry about that, but hopefully they'll be getting longer as the story progresses!! Read and review please!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha.

* * *

Youko and Kurounue walked through the forest, the plant life automatically moves out of the way for them as they go on further to their direction.

"How much farther is their home?" Kurounue asked exasperatedly.

"Not much farther," Youko answered, not even sparring Kurounue a glance.

"That's what I thought, but wouldn't they have smelt our sent by now?"

"They might not be home right now, or their kit might be causing problems for them at the moment, there are many reasons why they might not come and greet us."

"Right."

They walked a bit more, and came upon Kein and Nachtzeit's den, and gaped at what they saw. The den itself was in the middle of a hill, that was once covered with long green grass, had grass that was long dead, the den was dark and dreary, whence as before it was light and warmer looking. Youko and Kurounue ran inside the den to see that it was torn to pieces.

"What could have happened here?" Kurounue asked, utterly disturbed.

"Someone attacked them, it looks like."

"How about we go ask around, someone has to know what happened."

"Yes let's go," Youko said getting up and leaving the den, Kurounue followed him out.

"Argghhh" some youkai yelled as Kurounue punched it in the face.

"Answer us, and we wont hurt you too much more," Youko said venomously.

"All right I'll talk already, just stop hitting me!" the youkai cried pitifully.

"Then speak up, neither of us are in the mood to mess around," Kurounue growled.

"I-It was awhile ago, one of the Thunder brothers came and killed the kitsune and his mate, because the kitsune had a shard of the Shikon no Tama!" the youkai said nervously.

"So then, these 'Thunder Brothers' are going to be next on our list to kill." Youko stated simply, and began walking away.

"The Thunder Brothers are dead though! The other kitsune's kit came back with some tough youkai, and got revenge for his parents!" the youkai yelled, trying to get away.

"So at least we know Shippou is still alive then," Kurounue said thoughtfully.

"Can you please let me go now?" the youkai asked.

"Oh, thanks for reminding us," Youko said as he commanded the plants near the other youkai to kill the other youkai.

"Idiot, we almost forgot about that," Kurounue said.

"So now we just look for Shippou," Youko stated.

"Yeah, but where to start?"

"I don't have a clue. We'll just have to start on rumors, kitsune kits hardly leave their parents' side when they're at Shippou's age."

"But Shippou's parents are dead."

"But he might have attached himself to someone that became a parent like figure."

"So, we'll have to look for a kit who's traveling with someone that may not even be a kitsune?" Kurounue asked.

"Yes, so lets begin our search, we'll go south," Youko, said, heading the way he stated.

"How bout we stop for right now, even we need to stop for a little shut every now and then," Kurounue suggested.

"Sure," Youko agreed.

It was a little after sun down when Youko heard the splashing of water not too far away, and then there was the smell of two female ningens. Youko got up, and began to go in that direction, when he was caught.

"And where do you think you're going, Youko?" Kurounue asked, and Youko turned around and looked innocently at him.

"Nowhere, I smelt water, and thought I'd go take a look."

"Really, well I don't think those two females would like that if you did do that."

"So? It's not like many can resist me, I bet they wont even mind."

"You have too big an ego if you ask me."

"I do not!"

"Yes you do, don't deny it."

"No I don't!"

"You act like a spoiled child, you know that don't you?"

"Why I'm glad that you think I'm so young."

"It wasn't meant as a compliment."

"I know, but I don't care, and now I'm on my way to watch some lovely ladies," Youko grinned.

"Sometimes I wonder if that's all Youko thinks about, on second thought I don't want to know," Kurounue thought aloud.

Youko hurried through the forest to the hot springs that were there, and he heard some voices.

"You know Sango, I think you might not want to sit near Miroku-sama during dinner anymore if you don't want that to happen," one of them laughed.

"He's the one who sat next to me!" the other shouted furiously.

'Oh, this might be an interesting conversation, and an even more interesting encounter' Youko thought as he neared the hot springs…


	3. Meetings in the Past:2

BKB: Ok, third chapter is here. Well, that's nice, first I'm threatened by the evil sugar high chibis, now my own friend is holding Mr. Carrot and Ms. Moo hostage, what did I do? I swear WXR if either of them is harmed in anyway, you shall **_pay_**, you don't want to know what me and my muses shall do to you and yours! To those of you who are most likely going 'what the hell is that about?' forget about it, it's a long long story. Um, one of you asked about the pairing, I'm not sure, but I was planning on it being Kagome x Kurama. Anyways, thanks to all reviewed. Please R&R!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha, because if I did, Kagome's three friends from her time would be dead, and Koenma would face the rath of my muses & me!

* * *

With Sango and Kagome at the Hot Springs 

"Really now Sango? I could have sworn that Miroku-sama sat down before you," Kagome said thoughtfully, inwardly smirking when she saw Sango blush.

"No, I sat down before him, really I did!" Sango said desperately trying to get out of the little trap Kagome had set.

"Ok, if your sure," Kagome said disappointedly.

"YES I AM! So can we please change the subject?" Sango asked, glad for a break of the constant teasing.

"Sure, but what else is there to talk about?" Kagome asked.

"How about the subject of letting me get to know you two pretty ladies?" a deep mysterious voice asked.

"Who's there?" Sango asked, in a very pissed of voice, because no one peeks on her and Kagome with out getting hurt.

"I did," the voice said, and out of the foliage stepped a silver kitsune.

Sango and Kagome's eyes widened when they saw this handsome silver kitsune, but shock turned into pissed off, at least for Sango. Kagome's shock turned into horror, as she realized she didn't have her bow and arrows, she and Sango were naked, and Sango only had her katana (I think that's right, some people have a different name for it, saying that its shorter than the average katana, but I don't know, if you do please let me know asap).

"What is your name, and your bisness here kitsune?" Sango asked, discreetly reaching for her katana.

"Why, I'm Youko Kurama, and I just smelt two young ladies, and thought I would come and see what they were doing in this neck of the woods all alone," Youko said calmly, noting Sango's movement towards her katana.

Right when Sango was about to grab the katana, Youko used some vines to grab it and hold it in place there.

"Now now, no need to get a weapon out is there?" Youko asked, getting closer.

That was all Kagome needed.

"INUYASHA! COME QUICK THERE'S A YOUKAI HERE!" Kagome yelled at the top of her lungs.

Poor Youko, he was blinded for a minute after Kagome had screamed, because it was so loud. He cursed his luck that he just had to go find the two young women, and that one of them just had to have a great set of lungs. Right when Youko could see and hear again, he heard two sets of feet running on their way here. Youko turned around just in time to dodge the gigantic sword that came his way.

* * *

_**Earlier with Kurounue who is bored out of his mind**_

Kurounue was sitting on a tree branch when he heard it. It was faint, but he was sure that he heard the laughing of a small child. His curiosity got the better of him, and he headed in the direction of the laughter. Kurounue stopped in front of an oak tree, and hid behind it when he reached the sound.

Sure enough, in the middle of a clearing stood a kitsune pup playing with a small fire neko. The pup's sent was familiar though, as though Kurounue had smelt it before. '_Well no point in just standing here and doing nothing, might as well talk to the pup to know why he smells familiar'_ Kurounue thought to himself, and stepped out of the clearing.

The kitsune pup and the neko stopped playing as soon as they felt Kurounue's presence in the clearing, they turned to face him.

"Who are you?" the kitsune pup demanded, trying not to look fearful.

"I could ask you the same question, pup," Kurounue said simply.

"Well, I'm Shippo, and this is Kirara," Shippo said indicating to himself and the neko. "Now, who are you?"

Kurounue was shocked to say the least; the pup they were looking for was right in front of him, but to be sure.

"Who are your parents pup?"

"Answer my question, and I'll answer yours," Shippo challenged, Kirara started to growl.

"I am Kurounue. Now who are your parents?"

"My real parents are dead, why do you want to know?" Shippo demanded, inwardly wondering where he heard that name before.

"Tell me what their names were, and I'll tell you why."

"My otousanwas Kein Mond and my Okaasan was Natchzeit, why do you want to know?"

"I thought so, I was a friend of your parents before they died, my friend and I just came back from another country, when we found out that they were dead. We also heard that you were still alive, and so we went looking for you, and here I am."

"Oh, but why were you looking for me?"

"So we could take you with us."

"But, someone's already taking care of me."

"I hope you don't mean that neko," Kurounue said, sad that Shippo passed up that offer for living with a neko youkai.

"No, Kirara just a companion to a person who's traveling with my new okaasan."

"Oh? And who's your new okaasan?"

"Kagome! Kagome is my new okaasan!"

"Can I meet her, and her companions?"

"Sure, as soon as she gets back from the hot sprngs," Shippo said.

"Your new okaa-san, is at the hot springs?" Kurounue asked, terrified for Shippo's new okaa-san.

"Uh huh, her and Sango went to the hot springs earlier to take a bath, then Inuyasha heard something from that direction, and then he and Miroku went that way. Why do you want to know, Kurounue?"

"My friend was headed in that very direction, he may have been the reason your other two friends went that way."

"Oh, then we better get going, right?"

"Yep, we better stop the fight before it starts."

Shippo and Kirara jumped on Kurounue's shoulders, and hung on tight as they went the way the hot springs were. As they got closer, the sound of yelling got louder…


	4. Talks:3

BKB: Thank you for all the reviews! I would like to ask you to please tell me if you find any errors that they're might be. Since I'm still not sure of the pairing, tell me your ideas, but right now I'm leaning towards a Kagome x Kurama pairing. If you have any complaints, or you just want to chat, my AIM sn is FireyxLunarVixen. I could use the company. WXR let go of my muse!! I need him takes wolf!! Here take the cat birdie!hands over cat Other people pay no mind to that. Well please R&R!

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or Inuyasha, so you no sue.

* * *

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" Inuyasha yelled as he saw a kitsune near Kagome and Sango, who were still in the hot spring. 

"Damn, he beat me to it," Miroku muttered from behind Inuyasha, and the said hanyou snorted in discust, at the both of them.

"I haven't done anything wrong," Youko said calmly, and added a 'yet' in his head.

"Yeah right you peeping tom! Didn't your mother ever teach you it's bad to watch girls while their bathing?" Kagome snorted disdainfully.

"Oh, so you can speak quietly, I was beginning to think you could only below out words," Youko said as a come back, which seem to only infuriate the girl further.

"Kagome, we can kick his ass after we get some clothes on," Sango said, gritting out the words.

"Really? Do you have to get clothes on? I, myself like the view very much." Youko smirked, as they both turned bright red.

"I'd have to agree with you," Miroku said, grinning like a madman.

"Grrrr!! Miroku, shut the hell up!" Inuyasha said still very pissed off.

"Why should he? He and I were just agreeing with each other that the view was great." Youko smirked, as Inuyasha's ears twitched.

_Wait a minute ears? But by the sent of him he's an inu youkai, but they never have ears. Then that must mean, he's a hanyou!!_ Youko thought surprised, but hid it carefully behind his smirk.

"Who cares, you're a dead youkai!" Inuyasha yelled and lunged at Youko with full intent of murdering him.

"Wait! Don't kill him Inuyasha!" A small squeaky voice yelled out.

"Huh?" Inuyasha stopped in mid lunge, and looked over to where the voice was coming from.

That was when he saw Shippo heading towards the fight, on some other youkai's shoulder. Youko had no idea what Kurounue was doing here, and decided to attack the hanyou, while its attention was elsewhere. So, Youko snapped his rose whip out, giving Inuyasha only a moment to protect himself from the coming attack. Luckily for Inuyasha, that was all he needed to use his sword to block the attack that could have been fatal.

"Youko! Stop it!" Kurounue yelled, who was thoroughly pissed and embarrassed at this time.

"Why should I? I was just coming over here to-" Youko began but was cut off by Kurounue.

"To peep on those girls," Kurounue replied, and Youko shut up, knowing that with Kurounue pissed it would be bad to get on his bad side.

"Inuyahsa, don't hurt them!" Shippo cried latching on to Inyasha's shoulder.

"Why not??!!" Inuyasha yelled frustrated.

"Because we should talk about something before you decided to rid Youko of his head," Kurounue said, his eyes landing on where Kagome and Sango were, and blushed bright red, and turned his back to them.

"Uh huh," Shippo agreed, with Youko snickering in the background.

"Well then, why don't we go to camp then. Come on Kagome-sama, Sango-chan," Miroku began.

"WHY DON'T YOU LEAVE SO WE CAN GET DRESSED??!!" Sango yelled, absolutely furious.

"Why don't we just go?" Kurounue sighed exasperated, and embarrassed still.

"Alright, follow me. Kagome, Sango hurry it up," Inuyasha gritted out.

The guys left, Shippo jumping on his usual place to go on, Miroku's shoulder. As soon as they left, Kagome and Sango got dressed and headed back towards the campsite not saying a single word, for Kagome looked like she would kill this Youko guy.

When they got back to the campsite, they were surprised to see Inuyasha hanging from some nearby vines, with the tetsusaiga drawn, and was struggling to get out. Sango snorted, and Kagome wasn't sure if she should be pissed or laugh out loud, but either way, her anger diminished a little, a very little.

Youko looked over at the girls as they entered, both looked confused, until one of them snorted, and the other only smiled a little, but still looked thoroughly pissed. On the way to the campsite, Kurounue explained telepathically to him what was going on, and was surprised to see the one with the _great_ pair of lungs was the surrogate mother. It was then Kurounue said that he should respect her, and he also said that the kit said that his okaa-san had a very bad temper, and it would be almost suicide to anger her, and the prayer beads around Inuyasha's neck proved it.

Shippo was sitting next to a tree between Kurounue and Miroku, looking quite confused and excited. HE couldn't decide whether to laugh at Inuyasha's helplessness, jump for joy at finding his real parents' old friends, or to go to sleep, because he was tired. In the end he launch himself at Kagome, who caught him, and just stayed there resting, but not sleeping.

Miroku was sitting down his back leaning against a tree, too lost in thought to notice the girls' arrival. He was wondering what these two youkai had to do with them, and hoped that they weren't some of Naraku's minions, after all the silver kitsune was very powerful.

Kurounue was also lost in thought, but a bit more aware of his surroundings. He was leaning up against a tree, wondering what Youko was thinking. He hoped that Youko wouldn't do anything stupid.

All attention was drawn to Kagome as she went up to Inuyasha and tried to help him out, her head was down, so no one could tell if she was angry or happy. Kagome saw that the vines wouldn't let go of Inuyasha if you tried to unwrap them, so she decided to try a different approach. Everyone watched in interest of what she was going to do.

"Osuwari," Kagome stated, calmly, as only the calm before a storm could, and down Inuyasha fell, the vines couldn't hold him up, so he landed with his face in the dirt.

"Damnit wench! Why'd you do that?" Inuyasha could barely make out as his face was stuck in a war of the tongues.

"Inuyasha," came Kagome's too calm to be good voice, and he looked around for help, his eyes landing on Miroku, who in turned sighed.

"Ah, Kagome-sama?" Miroku tentatively asked.

"Yes, Miroku-sama?" Kagome said tiredly, but she was still pissed off, and everyone could tell.

"Maybe it would be best to, ah, leave Inuyasha alone, and deal with the task at hand?" Miroku asked carefully choosing his words.

"Very well then," Kagome sighed, turning her gaze to Kurounue and Youko.

"Why don't we start with introductions?" Kurounue suggested.

"I suppose you already met Shippo-chan, well, the inu hanyou is Inuyasha, the woman holding Shippo is Kagome-chan, the monk over there is Miroku-sama, and I am Sango," Sango said.

"I am Kurounue, and this is my friend Youko Kurama. I apologize for his earlier actions," Kurounue replied.

"Why were you peeping on us in the first place?" Kagome asked, anger coming back as she remembered the incident.

"Well, I smelt you two and decided, that you might want some help cleaning yourself?" Youko responded, and seeing what she did to this Inuyasha, he didn't want to know what she could do to him.

Kurounue hit Youko on the head, for being an idiot, and Kagome and Sango were shaking in rage. Shippo had fled from Kagome's arms, and was on Miroku's shoulder.

"I'm sorry bout that, its just his mental condition, he's had it for centuries," Kurounue said trying to get them both out of there alive.

"Mental condition? He's a damn pervert!!" Sango yelled, and Inuyasha was grinning like a madman, they were going to get it.

"Ah, maybe we should get to the subject as to why you guys are still here?" Miroku suggested, it seemed the two perverts had formed a bond, and Kurounue was stuck in the middle of it, but was grateful. Shippo decided that it was safe now to return to Kagome's arms.

"We were looking for someone," Youko said.

"And, what exactly does that have to do with us?" Inuyasha asked suspiciously.

"Because this someone is with you guys. Shippo is the son of two of our friends, we didn't know of their passing until recently, and so we went out to look for him," Kurounue explained.

"Is this true Shippo-chan?" Kagome asked.

"Uh huh, my otou-san told me what they looked like, and they meet the description!" Shippo said excitedly.

"What do you plan on doing now that you've found Shippo-chan?" Sango asked, sitting with Kirara in her lap.

"We planed on taking him with us of course," Youko said.

"No," Kagome said.

"You can't do anything about it," Youko argued with her.

"What makes you think I cant?" Kagome questioned, standing up and putting Shippo behind her.

"You're nothing but a mere human, that's why," Youko sneered.

"And your nothing but a mere youkai," Kagome challenged, reaching for her bow and arrows.

"I'll have you know I'm the best thief there is!" Youko growled, his pride wounded, and he saw what she was doing, and started to use a plant to stop her from getting the weapon.

"That's even worse!" Kagome yelled.

She grabbed her bow faster than the eye could see and shot an arrow past Youko at the kugustu (does anyone know how to spell that, because I'm not sure it's Naraku's demon puppet.) of Naraku that was behind him, disintegrating it. Everyone stared at it in shock for a minute, and then the attack began.


	5. The First Battle:4

BKB: Hello, people, here's the fourth chapter. I see that not many people liked the last chapter. One of the reasons that I had that, was because, do you really think Youko would let Kagome be Shippo's mom, if she was weak, and only protected herself? No, he most likely wouldn't, that is why I needed a battle to happen. But it gets even more awkward in this chapter. So I wont be surprised if no one really likes this chapter…

If you have any comments or questions, please email me and I will send my answers ASAP. If you have any ideas for pairings, please let me know in a review or an email, just know that Kurama and Kagome are going to be paired up. To the one girl that keeps asking when Hiei's going to be in, wait for about three or four chapters from this one, that's when he comes into the story. I'm not neglecting him; he just doesn't fit into the story until later. Thank you for the reviews, now please read this chapter and review again!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and Yu Yu Hakusho, if I did, then Kurama would be the main character, and Sniper wouldn't have to die!! Shakes WXR Why couldn't Hiei just knock him out?? Hiei killed one of my bishies!!! TT

* * *

Everyone jumped to action, as Naraku's minions attacked, well everyone except Kagome, she went to Shippo, to protect him. She fired arrows left and right, but it was hard to defend Shippo and herself with just a long ranged weapon.

Youko pulled out a rose and transformed it into the infamous rose whip, and killed the youkai that came at him. Ever so gracefully he sliced some youkai's heads off, sometimes their tails, and some were unfortunate enough to get chopped in little tiny pieces.

Kurounue got out his sythes, and did the same, but he seemed to notice Kagome's delema with only having the bow and arrows, so he went over to help protect Shippo. Between the two of them, they were doing alright, so Kirara joined to lend a hand, or paw.

Miroku hit youkai left and right with his staff, and pulled out a few ofudas, in the mix as well.

Sango was using her hiraikotsu and her katana to attack youkai both far and near. It was a bit hard however, because she wasn't used to using it.

Inuyasha had the tetsaiga out and was slashing at youkai with no real plan. Though he wanted to use the wind scar, he didn't know where everyone was, so it would be dangerous, and ingure or kill the wrong person.

None of them had much of a plan except t defend themselves, or in Kagome's and Kurounue's case, protect Shippo. They just continued to fight the enemy youkai.

A few minutes later Kagome was out of arrows, and didn't have any other weapons to use, plus she didn't know any others. It wasn't soon after that, that she was nearly being pulled apart by the youkai, blood pouring everywhere.

"Okaa-san!!!" Shippo yelled franticly, and tried to jump to her, only to be pulled back by Kirara.

"Let me go!!! Okaa-san is in trouble!!" Shippo yelled franticly, and ripped himself from Kirara's grasp only to be pulled back by Kurounue.

"Stay here, they're after her," Kurounue said, because almost every enemy youkai in the area was heading towards Kagome.

"But I need to help her!!" Shippo cried.

"Argghhhhhhhhhhhh!!!" Kagome's voice was heard, screaming, which only seemed to frighten Shippo more.

"I don't want to loose another okaa-san!!" Shippo cried, tears falling, as the sent of Kagome's blood filled his nose.

Kurounue then realized how important this Kagome girl was to the kit, and made a fast decision.

"Stay here, I'll go and get her," Kurounue commanded Shippo, who just nodded, tears pouring down his face.

Kurounue ran straight into the cloud of youkai, amazed at how no one else seemed to have noticed that Kagome was dieing, besides himself, Shippo, and Kirara. Kurounue sliced and chopped his way through the various youkai, until he reached Kagome, who was in very bad shape. She had been able to put up a bit of a fight against the numerous youkai, and her holy powers helped her some, but she wasn't able to keep them at bay for long. Kurounue got the youkai off of her, and picked her up, and it seemed she was conscious enough to recognize him.

"Wh-what about Shippo?" she asked weakly, barely able to open her eyes.

"He's fine, but he wouldn't be on the inside if something happened to you it seems," Kurounue answered, but she never heard, she was unconscious before he finished the first syllable.

Kurounue tried to get them both out of there alive, but it was getting harder by the second, so he decided to try to call for some help.

_Youko? Youko hurry up and answer me, NOW_, Kurounue sent out to Youko.

_What? Where are you? You were last with Shippo, now both you and that obnoxious loud mouth girl are gone_, Youko answered.

_We're in the middle of the all these damn youkai, and I cant get us out, she's unconscious, and has lost a lot of blood_, Kuounue answered.

_Very well then, I'll have you both out of there in a second_, Youko sighed, and no sooner than he said it, helped arrived, in the form of plants.

They began to form a path, and killed the youkai in the way of that path, and Kurounue followed the path without hesitation, and he was soon back where the others where, but no one except Youko seemed to notice their absence.

"WIND SCAR!!" Inuyasha yelled, and then all the enemy youkai were dead.

"If you could do that, then why didn't you do that before?" Youko asked mocking Inuyasha.

"Everyone else was in the way!!" Inuyasha gritted out between growls.

"If you were paying so much attention to your teammates, then why was Kurounue the one to get her out of the crowd of youkai?" Youko asked coldly, pissed off at both Inuyasha and Kurounue, Inuyasha for not paying enough attention to the ningen woman, and at Kurounue for going and rescuing the girl.

"What? Kagome is fine, right?" Inuyasha said, just realizing that the sent of Kagome's blood was thick in the air.

"She was fine, but right now she's in bad shape, I don't know much about healing for ningens, but she needs a healer, right now," Kurounue said, putting a stop to the new fight that was bound to happen.

It was then that Inuyasha noticed the unconscious Kagome in Kurounue's arms. She had many wounds, the worst one seemed to be a cut in her side that his fist could fit into. Inuyasha started panicking; Kagome was seriously injured, and needed help, fast. Miroku saw Inuyasha's panic and thought this would be a good time to intervene.

"Inuyasha take Kagome to Kaede-sama, she should be able to help her much more than we can," Miroku suggested, and Inuyasha nodded.

"Hand Kagome over, Kurounue, right?" Inuyasha ordered.

"No, moving her too much could make her wounds worse," Kurounue sighed, wondering how he got himself into these kind of situations.

"Then how do you expect us to get her to a place that has someone who could help?" Inuyasha demanded, panic clear in his voice.

"Lead the way, and I'll follow you," Kurounue said calmly.

"Fine then, this way, keep up," Inuyasha said turning to go.

"I'll go with you!" Shippo cried, latching onto Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Shippo, stay here with us, Kagome doesn't need to worry about you at a time like this, she needs to focus on healing," Sango said softly, holding Shippo in her arms.

"Alright," Shippo said, and began to rest.

"I'll stay with them, for the moment. Hurry up and go," Youko said.

Inuyasha and Kurounue ran off in the direction of Kaede's village. Neither of them talked, they just ran, on and on through the forest.

It was near dawn by the time they reached the village. Inuyasha lead Kurounue straight to a hut in the middle of the village, and was near a shrine. Inuyasha held the shade (not sure what that kind of door they have are called) open for Kurounue, and then went to get Kaede. Kurounue didn't put Kagome down, for he didn't want to pick her back up, if she needed to be moved.

Inuyasha came back with an elderly looking woman, who had a patch over one of her eyes. She looked shocked at the sight of Kagome, and told Kurounue where to put her, then asked both of the guys to leave.

A few hours later the sun was up fully, and glaring down on Kurounue, as he stood near the hut waiting for the old woman to come out. When she did, Inuyasha got to her first.

"How's Kagome?" Inuyasha asked franticly.

"She is fine, ye need not worry. But ye better not disturb her, for she needs her rest," the old woman answered.

"Ok," Inuyasha replied relieved that Kagome was all right.

"Who are ye?" the woman asked Kurounue.

"I am Kurounue, and I take it you are Kaede?" Kurounue replied.

"Aye. I thank you for helping Kagome in her time of need," Kaede said.

"Your welcome," Kurounue replied, and then walked into the hut to sit and wait, for he needed to talk to Kagome.

At dusk, Kagome's eyes fluttered open, and filled with the pain she was feeling. She was able to glance around, and see Kurounue.

"Where am I?" she asked.

"At Kaede's hut."

"Thank you for saving me."

"It was nothing."

"Where is everyone else?"

"They are on their way, Inuyasha and I went ahead to get you here faster."

"Ok."

A few minutes of silence.

"Why did you take Shippo in?"

"It just sort of happened. I let Shippo come with Inuyasha and myself, and soon enough he started calling me okaa-san. I had no reason not to let him, so I let him call me that."

"Your biological children will be lucky to have a mother like you, and Shippo was lucky to have found you as well," Kurounue murmured, then left.

"Wh-What?" Kagome asked surprised, then she smiled and closed her eyes, knowing she had made a new ally, and she slowly fell asleep.


	6. The Battle of Words Begins:5

BKB: Before I begin to say anything, I have to thank Shinigami chylde and RabidFangirl101 , for the help! I went back to correct the spelling error on the title of YYH, and tried to get the fight to flow better, I need to work on my battle scences. A few people were asking about why Youko is so perverted, well reason #1) it works #2) the only episodes of YYH I saw with Youko in them is around three, I've only seen the episodes that cartoon network has shown, so I don't know what his personality is like.

Thank you for all the reviews, and I ask you to R&R, and have a great day!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho, someone else owns them sadly.

* * *

The next day was when Youko had arrived at the village with Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara, and boy was he glad to see Kurounue. Inuyasha was less than pleased to see him however, but surprisingly let it go.

Sango was glad that she would be able to go and see Kagome, because being with one hentai is bad enough, but two is two too many. But all the while on the way back, she couldn't help but wonder why two thieves would want to adopt Shippo.

'_They may be his parents old friends, but I wont let my guard down just for that reason,'_ Sango thought to herself.

Miroku was also glad to be back in the village for two reasons, one, to make sure Kagome was alright, and two, this sudden appearance of Youko was ruining the mood of his actions.

Shippo ignored all the others as soon as the village came into sight, he just ran for Kaede's hut, and went inside to cuddle up next to the sleeping Kagome. He slowly fell asleep, not noticing that the 'sleeping' Kagome was really awake.

Kagome softly hugged the sleeping Shippo, and closed her eyes, with the full intent on falling asleep, when the afteernoon's queit sound was shattered, jerking her back into full alert. She tried to go back to sleep, but was failing to do so because of Inuyasha's shouting.

Kagome sighed getting up, and stretching, and laid Shippo down on her futon. Then she left the hut with full intent on shutting Inuyasha up.

"WHY WONT YOU JUST LEAVE ALREADY??!!" Inuyasha screamed at Youko and Kurounue, clearly frustrated.

"Because we don't want to," came Youko's simple answer.

"THAT ISNT AN ANSWER!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Then what is?" Kurounue asked, enjoying Inuyasha's frustration.

"A REASON, THAT'S WHAT!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Well, our reason is we don't want to leave," Youko replied, silently cursing the hanyou for yelling so much.

"NO ITS NOT!!" Inuyasha yelled.

"You mustn't make your explinations so hard, Inuyasha will have a hard time understanding it," Miroku offered more fuel to the already blazing fire.

"ARE YOU CALLING ME STUPID??!!!" Inuyasha yelled, grabing Miroku's t

"No, I was merly comenting on your lack of concentration when it comes to words," Miroku explained.

"That's a round about way of saying it," Sango quietly comented to herself and Kirara.

"Round about way of saying what?" Inuyasha gritted out, turning to Sango.

"Way of saying that when it comes to words, your horrible," Youko cut in.

"Oh, I almost forgot about you bastards, now who wants to die first?" Inuyasha asked, drawing out the tetsusaiga, smirkin with one of the top fangs showing over his lip.

"You wont be able to touch us with that sword of yours," Youko said confidently.

"Did you forget that battle earlier Youko? He didn't have to touch them, he killed most of them in one hit," Kurounue reminded Youko.

"Inuyasha, why do you want to kill them so much?" Sango asked, trying to calm Inuyasha down before he did something brash.

"Oh, so you forgived him for peeping on you and Kagome?" Inuyasha demanded after a few seconds of thought.

"I forgot about that, but that's personal, and has nothing to with you!" Sango said, landing a glare onto Youko.

"So why _do_ you want to kill us, did we offend you somehow?" Kurounue asked, joining in on the fun of taunting Inuyasha.

"I already told you my answered that question!" Inuyasha yelled, not wanting to truly answer the question.

"No, you mearly gave the girls a reason to hate me," Youko said, not even flinching under Sango's glare.

'Shit, what do I do now? I cant tell them the reason why I cant let them near Kagome, damnit! If they take Shippo away, Kagome will be pissed and sad as hell!! What do I do?' Inuyasha thought to himself.

"Why the hell would I tell you my reason for wanting to kill you?" Inuyasha yelled, a bit paniced, and Youko and Kurounue noticed, and decided to take it a bit farther.

"Maybe because your trying to kill us?" Kurounue offered.

"Could it be something personal? Are you mad because I got to see your companions while they were bathing?" Youko smirked.

"No," Inuyasha growled out, thoroughly pissed off, because they had him cornered.

"Then why are you so mad?" Kurounue asked leaning against a tree, getting bored.

"IT'S NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUSSINESS!!!" Inuyasha yelled out tired of this damn word game.

"OSUWARI!" Kagome's voice came from behind Inuyasha, and he went face down to meet his good friend the ground.

"Kagome, are you alright?" Sango asked her friend.

"I'm fine Sango," Kagome answered smiling slightly.

"What was that for??" Inuyasha yelled when he was able to stand up again.

"I was sleeping, and your yelling wouldn't let me!" Kagome yelled back.

"I was trying to get them to leave!" Inuyasha yelled, and pointed in the direction in which Youko and Kurounue were.

"Though you have yet to tell us why you want us to leave," Youko said, smirking at Inuyasha's discomfort.

"Because you guys are annoying!" Inuyasha yelled thoroughly pissed off, but thankful for Kagome coming to save him in the nick of time.

"To you maybe, but others we may not be annoying," Youko said simply.

"That's it your dead!" Inuyasha yelled swinging the tetsusaiga at Youko, only to have Youko moved out of the way, having Inuyasha smash the ground that was under him.

"ENOUGH!" Kagome shouted, her eyebrow twitching in annoyance.

"Why are you defending them?" Inuyasha asked.

"Because they help us fight against the attack, that's why," Kagome explained.

"Yes, you should be thankful to us, now we'll just take Shippo with us and be on our way," Youko said, about to go to the hut that Shippo was sleeping in.

"No," Kagome said, making Youko stop and turn abruptly.

"What was that?" Youko asked, not believing what he just heard.

"I said no, you cant take Shippo with you," Kagome responded, looking Youko straight in the eye.

"You cant do anything to stop me," Youko replied, his voice turning cold in shock.

"Now he's done it, he wont hear the end of it from Kagome-sama," Miroku muttered thoughtfully, and sat down on a rock to watch, Sango did the same, only she sat out of his offending hands reach.

"I _can_ and _will _stop you. You wont take Shippo with you," Kagome replied with a little more force.

To say Youko was surprised was an understatement, he was amazed. 'Who is this woman that dares challenge one of the most famed thieves of all times, even when she knows I am more powerful than her, she wont let me win, what is with her? Who exactly _is_ this woman?'


End file.
